Love Revealed
by Kattykit1
Summary: :P I suck at summaries it's a S/S fic. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, please r/r


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN EM!!! NEVER WILL!! So all evil lawyers can leave the area. (Lawyers leave) whew! ok minor note! I don't make any cash off this!  
  
A/N: HI! I'm back!!! be afraid. Well this story is a S/S This is just the first part. I'm workin on the next. Please r/r..  
  
Sakura walked in her house and removed her shoes. She replaced them with white bunny slippers. "Otosan! I'm home," She called. "Sakura! Make sure to do your homework!" Her dad called. "Okay!" She answered walking up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and saw Kero sitting on the floor playing a video game. Kero saved it and looked over at Sakura. She shook her head at the little Guardian beast. She dropped her books and cell phone on her desk ,and her Purse and keys on the table next to her bed and flopped face down on her bed with a loud thud. "Umm, Let me guess. Rough day?" Kero asked. "More than you know," She replied her voice muffled by her comforter. "I had four surprise tests and I didn't study!" She said. She rolled over. "I hate high school. I wish I could use one of my star cards and blow the high school up." The card mistress sighed. "Don't even think it." Kero said sharply. " I got you some vanilla pudding on my way home from school," She said looking at  
Kero. His little eyes lit up. "PUDDING! WHERE?! WHERE?!" He shouted. "It's in my purse. Biggest container I could find." She said. Kero looked woefully at her purse. "You mean I have to go in that black hole of a purse to get my pudding?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "Oh! Okay!" He said sadly. "Geronimo!" He cried jumping into Sakura's purse. Lipstick, compacts, makeup, tissues, money, and her address book came flying out as he dug through her purse. Sakura picked all these things up and placed on the table next to her bed. There was steadiness for a few seconds and then forgotten keys and notes flew out. Kero immerged. "Did you find it?" She asked. "No , but I suggest you keep your personal items in a different part of the purse." He said disappearing again and pushing out a stack of female once a month necessities. He rested his arm on the seam of the purse looking extremely pissed. Sakura snatched these up quickly and stuffed them into a drawer. Kero coughed and dove. He dug  
some more and after a few key chains and small perfume bottles flew out, the guardian beast emerged. He was grabbing onto the pudding container and pulled it free. He flew out of the way as the two pint container fell onto and off the table. He rolled it to Sakura who picked it up and set it on the chest at the end of her bed. "Open it open it!" He urged. Sakura rolled her eyes. She took the top off of the pudding. Kero looked at it drooling. "Oh yeah! Pudding!" He said. He flew a short distance above the pudding. "Banzai!" He cried falling into the pudding with a splat. Slurping and swallowing was heard as Kero ate all the pudding he could. He immerged for a second. "Woo! I'm full!" He said happily. Sakura sighed. Kero was covered from head to tail in yellow pudding. "Oh! I almost forgot! Li called before you got in. He wanted you to call him back." Kero said licking the pudding off his paws. "REALLY!?" She asked sitting straight up. "Oh! And what got you so excited miss  
teenager?" Kero asked. Sakura blushed. She was now in High school. She was 17 and had her own car. She was still the card mistress and kept the cards straight with help from Kero. Instead of the flat small kid she had been, she now was very shapely. Her bust (size c45) and butt had filled out nicely and she was very beautiful in her own opinion. She had become more interested in boys, Li in particular. She leaped off the her bed grabbed her cell phone and called Li. "Hello?" His handsome voice said. Sakura just about fainted. She couldn't beleive how much his voice had changed. "Hi Li! It's Sakura! Kero said you called before I got in." She said. "Well, yeah. I wanted to ask you something," He said nervously . "And that is?" She asked. "I was, um, I mean, I um, I was, um, wondering if, uh, you'd like to, um, go to the dance Friday night?" He asked after a great deal of stuttering. She giggled. `I can hear him blushing over the phone, he must really be nervous,' "Uh, sure!  
What time?" She asked sounding a little too eager. "How's seven?" He asked. "That's okay," She answered. "I'll pick you up okay?" Li suggested. "Oh! That would be great. Tori's wanting to borrow my car and you know how he is," She said. "Yeah, well, I'll see you Friday then Okay?" He replied laughing a little. "Okay, Bye!" She answered. "Bye," He replied and they both hung up. She held her phone to her chest and fell on her bed giggling like crazy. "Soo! What happened?" Kero asked before diving into more pudding. "Li asked me out!" She laughed happily. "About time." Kero muttered from the bottom of the container, slurping the vanilla pudding off the sides and top. Yet the guardian beast was a sight to behold. Still covered Head to tail in the sticky desert. Sakura sat up and placed her phone on the bed beside Kero. "Now as for you," She stated grabbing Kero by the nape of his neck. "Time for a bath." She said. "NO! NO! NO! SAKURA! NO!!" Kero yelled, thrashing and trying to  
bite her fingers. She sat him in a little tub, meant for his bath. She smiled. She used her wand and called out the bubble card. "Bubble card! Clean this messy and sticky guardian beast up!" She told it. The little mermaid nodded. It blew a few bubbles at Kero cleaning him off. Sakura hugged Bubble and changed it back into a card. "Oh! I hate being wet." Kero muttered as Sakura covered him in soap. She scrubbed him and used a convenient glass of water to rinse him off. The poor wet guardian beast crawled out of the tub and shook off. Soon after he fluffed up, looking like a Yellow and white pom-pom with wings stuck in it. Sakura laughed really hard at Kero falling on her bed holding her side.  
  
Kero: HOLD IT! [Frame freezes]  
  
Kattykit: *Walks onto scene* What now?  
  
Kero: WHY on Kami's green earth do I look like this?  
  
Kattykit: Well It's funny  
  
Kero: No! It's not  
  
Sakura: Yes.. (Holding in laughter) Yes it is. *Falls back into hysterics*  
  
Kattykit: See?  
  
Kero: Ok Fine!, but this better not last too long  
  
Kattykit: Pretty demanding for a teddy bear aren't ya?  
  
Kero: I AM NOT A TEDDY BEAR  
Kattykit: Ok! Sheesh! Don't have a cow Kero.  
  
Kero: GRRR  
  
Kattykit: Just ignore him. *Walks off stage* And now.. back to the story!  
  
Kero growled at Sakura and shook off again causing his fur to settle back down. (Kattykit: Happy now? Kero: Extremely) "Ah! That's much better," Kero said his now clean coat gleaming. "Now what do you say?" Sakura asked. "Sigh, Thank you Sakura for getting me cleaned up." He said drone-like. "You're welcome Kero." She replied kissing his forehead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Friday 4:00pm  
  
Sakura raced upstairs to get ready. She got a female guardian beast known as Angela to help her. She was in toy form and in Sakura's pocket. She ran upstairs and closed the door. "Well, let's get you ready!" Angela said as Sakura took her gently out of her pocket. She looked like Kero almost except she was a light pink. Kero looked around and saw Angela, (his girlfriend. Hasn`t seen her in a long time). "Hey Babe! What are you doing here?" Kero asked flying up to her. "OH! Kero! Long time no see!" Angela replied hugging him. "It's great to see you. But why are you here." Kero asked, kissing her . "Well Little Miss Card mistress needed my help and so I'm going to give it to her." Angela said. "Come on Sakura, I'll pick out a dress for you." She said floating into the closet. Angela leafed through her dresses and picked three. "Here, I have three dresses for you." Anglea said floating over to the bed and laying out three dresses. "Okay, which one do you think?" Sakura asked  
looking at the dresses. One was green another blue and the last one was red. "Well," Angela began floating over the blue dress. "This one brings out your hair and eye color," She said. She floated over the red one. "This one brings out your eyes and softens your hair and skin color," Angela said. Then she floated over the green dress. "Now this one, brings out your eyes and hair and brightens your skin, and the way the skirt is it shows off your legs more. Perfect if you're trying to get a boyfriend." Angela said, looking at Sakura. "Yeah and the last time I checked Green was Li's favorite color," Kero added "Oo! Thank you!" Sakura squealed yanking the green dress off the bed. She ran into her closet and changed. She came out looking drop dead gorgeous. The breezy skirt of the dress showed off her legs and brightened her skin, just as Angela said it would. It also accented the presence of her breasts, making them looked larger. Sakura screwed up the back ties. Angela shook  
her head. "Go take your shower and Then I'll help you further." Angela said. Sakura set out for the bathroom. "Wait!" Angela said. "Use these and this." She said handing Sakura a bottle of shampoo and conditioner as well as a bottle of body wash. Sakura nodded. She left after about twenty minutes in the shower she returned. She was dry but her hair was still wet. Angela laughed. "Here." She said , casting a card spell which caused Sakura's hair to dry instantly. Sakura felt her long wavy brown hair. "oh! It feels like silk!" She said. "I know. That's what the shampoo does. I use it on my fur all the time. Feel." Angela said. Sakura reached out her hand and rubbed the little guardians back. "Wow! You're right." Sakura said. She put some special deodorant on that Angela gave her, brushed her teeth and gargled with mouth wash (Minty fresh! You need clean breath you know ^.~) and slipped on the dress. "Come here. We'll tie those for you." Angela said. Sakura walked and turned  
around her back facing Angela. With Kero's help they tied the back straps for her. Then Angela did Sakura's hair, Pulling some of the hair that hung around her ears back and fastened it with a green clip. She left a few wisps framing her face. "Now," She began reaching into thin air and pulling out a bag. "For your make up." She grinned. She reached in the bag and pulled out a little eye shadow. It was a very light purple. Sakura stood perfectly still as Angela dusted her eyes lids with it. After she put it up Angela asked, "Which would you like, Strawberry red, Raspberry magenta, Blackberry purple , Blueberry purple, or Wildberry mix?" "Wildberry mix," Sakura replied slipping on the shoes Angela picked out for her. Angela nodded. She pulled out a fat Strawberry, a big juicy Raspberry and Blackberry and a Blueberry that looked like it was about to pop. Then a bowl. She popped the berries using one of her claws and put the juice into the bowl. She took some waxy substance and  
carefully mixed it in. "This stuff is all natural." Angela said licking her paws. She licked her lips. "Tastes like berries," She said . "Let me try." Kero said, sticking his paw into the mix. He licked it clean and smiled. "wow! It tastes like that sticky berry candy. You know the jelly kind?" Kero said. Angela stuck a very small, Kero sized paintbrush in the goop and painted Sakura's lips. She was very careful and filled them in just right. Angela took out a light flowery perfume. "It's made of peonies. Li's favorite I might add." She said. Sakura sniffed the perfume. "wow! It's so soft and light." She exclaimed. Angela sprayed Sakura with the perfume and just as Sakura checked herself over and grabbed her purse, the door bell rang. Li waited outside in a black tux and was very nervous. `Man I knew this was a bad Idea.' he thought. Sakura's dad opened the door. "Sakura! Li's here!" He called. "Coming!" she called dashing down the stairs. She composed herself and walked in.  
"Oh! Li! You look great!" She said looking him over. Li blushed. "You too." He replied. She blushed. "Well, have fun you two!" Her dad called as they walked out Li's black and green mustang. "We will bye daddy!" She called as They drove down the street. `hmm? What's that pretty smell?' Li thought as He drove towards to school. `Oh, I'm soo nervous!' Sakura thought. `I hope I can tell him tonight." She thought.  
  
Bwahahahah! I'm so evil! What does Sakura have to tell Li? I'll tell you, when and if you ask nice! (Wags tail happily) Hope you like. Don't flame me for that 'Kero's girlfriend' thing. It just sorta happened. Please r/r . Love ya all! (Skips away humming Card captors theme song)  
  
Kattykit :3 Meow!!! 


End file.
